The present invention relates to an anchoring device for fastening cladding panels to walls of buildings whereby the anchoring device comprises a flat band of a rectangular cross-sectional shape that is provided with spaced holes arranged one after another in a longitudinal direction. An upper end of the band is connected to a fastening part with a bolt that is inserted into one of the holes, thereby fastening the band to a fastening element that is to be connected to the cladding panel.
An anchoring device for fastening cladding panels to a fastening surface, for example, a building wall, is known from DE-OS 37 21 452. This device allows for a coarse and a fine adjustment of the desired length of the anchoring device. The coarse adjustment is achieved by providing a perforated band through which a screw is inserted into a fastening element of the cladding panel. A hole or perforation is selected that corresponds to the desired length of the band. After the coarse length of the band is predetermined, the band must be bent in a definite distance above the chosen perforation with the aid of a bending device. Otherwise, the cladding panel will not hang in a vertical position. This bending step is complicated and time consuming. Also, the precision of the bending step depends on the skill of the work man. After the bending has been carried out the anchoring device must be screwed to the cladding panel. It is also disadvantageous that the distances between the respective fastening means in the wall and the fastening positions of the cladding panels must correspond exactly because it is not possible to correct a horizontal deviation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an anchoring device of the aforementioned kind such that a fast, simple and secure mounting of the anchoring device, including also the bending step of the band, is provided without the need for auxiliary means, for example, bending devices.